


Distance

by kaygom



Category: Lovelyz, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crack Relationships, F/M, but not too angst, didn't think i'd get to 5k over a random spurt of inspiration, maybe even 1.5, randomly started writing this while waiting for the lovelyz ontact concert to start, this is like a 2 on my personal scale of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaygom/pseuds/kaygom
Summary: Distance makes the heart grow fonder, but not in Myungeun and Minhyuk's case. Distance only made them grow apart.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X) & Park Myungeun | Jin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Distance

Myungeun stares at her home screen background of her and her boyfriend, but when the screen times out and turns black, a small sigh leaves between her lips. She looks up from her phone and she is brought back to reality. Her ears fill back up with the mix of hurried foot movements moving along with the loud music playing from the speakers at the front of the room. She glances at the mirror and watches as some of her group members are practicing the choreography, while others are laid out on the floor catching their breaths. 

“Myungeun-ah! Get back out here!” Baby Soul calls for her and waves her over. 

The short-haired girl sets her phone done on top of her towel and stands up to join her members. 

Baby Soul claps her hands and the rest of them quickly get up from the floor. Myungeun gets into position and their instructor walks over to the speaker and watches them all get back into formation before she restarts the song. 

Myungeun aimlessly gets through this second night of late night practice before their online concert. Even though she is physically there, her mind was elsewhere the whole time. By the time her and her group members finished practicing it was already a little after one in the morning. The girls all file out of the practice room, dragging their feet. Myungeun wipes her sweat sliding down from her forehead with the sleeve of her jacket as she is being pushed into the hallway.

When they all exit out of the building, the brisk autumn air hits her and a shiver travels down her back. The other girls group together to talk among themselves, but Myungeun walks past them to her car. She unlocks her doors and opens the front passenger seat. She tosses her bag and her towel into the seat and sighs. 

“Hey.” 

Myungeun jumps in her spot as she is closing her door and curses under her breath. “Don’t do that..” She tells her friend who snuck up behind her. 

“Sorry, Myungeun-ah..” Mijoo apologizes. 

“What’s up?” Myungeun leans back on the car door. 

“Are you okay? You seemed very distant tonight,” the older woman voiced her concern. 

Myungeun shrugs her shoulders. “Just a lot on my mind,” she answered vaguely. 

“You and Minhyuk doing okay?” Mijoo lowers her voice to ask the next question. 

Glancing away, she runs a hand through her short hair. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in almost two weeks. With our schedules both getting filled up there hasn’t been much time to spend any time together.”

“Have you spoken to him at least?” 

“Barely. Every time I text him, he responds with curt responses, as if I was bothering him or something. But other than that, I haven’t spoken to him much either,” Myungeun looks down at her arms crossed above her chest and heaves a sigh. 

“Well, I hope things get better,” Mijoo pats Myungeun’s shoulder and offers her a reassuring smile. 

Myungeun nods. “Mm, thank you,  _ eonnie. _

“Get some rest. We have another busy day of practice tomorrow.”

“You, too.”

“Drive home safely. Text me when you get home, okay?” 

Myungeun nods her head as she pushes herself off the door. “I will. Good night, Mijoo  _ eonnie _ . I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

The two girls embrace into a short hug. When they pull away from each other, Myungeun walks around the front of her car and opens the driver door, then looks over her shoulder “Have a good night, ladies. See you tomorrow.” She says to the remaining members still talking. 

They all turn around and say good night to Myungeun as she’s getting into her seat and closing the door. Myungeun turns on her car and waves at her members. Pulling out of her parking spot, she navigates out onto the main street then presses on a button on her steering wheel.

“Call Minhyuk,” she says after the beep. The car takes over and calls her boyfriend. The shrill noise of ringing fills the small space and she waits patiently as she’s focusing on the road. After four rings, the call is finally picked up. 

“Hello?” Her boyfriend’s voice fills the car and it suddenly makes her heart race. His voice is raspy, meaning he was probably asleep before he picked up. 

“Did I wake you?” She asks him. 

“Yes, but it’s okay. What’s up?” He responds. 

“I’m on my way home from practice. I just wanted to talk to you to pass the time,” Myungeun tells him. 

“Mmm. How was practice?” 

“Tiring. But that’s not new. Did you buy your ticket already to watch the concert?” She asks as she glances at her side view mirror to make sure no one is in the left lane so she can switch, turning on her blinker once she verifies it’s clear.

“I haven’t had the chance to yet. But I will in the morning,” Minhyuk answers. 

Myungeun’s heart sinks, disappointed that he waited until the last minute to buy it. She switches lanes then focuses back in front of her.

“Good. You don’t want to miss out. It’s going to be a great concert. We prepared a lot for our fans~” Myungeun pretends she wasn’t hurt, so she tries to make her voice sound cheerful. 

“I can’t wait to see it,” he says, his voice sounding tired still, but also unenthusiastic. 

“So how have you been? Busy, I assume since you have an upcoming comeback..” Myungeun tries to continue the conversation. 

“Yes, very. We finished recording our music video recently. Now we’re just trying to perfect everything and all the final prep for our stage outfits and stuff. The usual.”

“Do you think this comeback will be big?” She wants to know, wishing she didn’t have to be the one to carry the conversation like this.

“Mm, I think so. It reminds me of Dramarama.”

“Ah, okay…”

It used to never be like this. Before, if Minhyuk had been sleeping and Myungeun were to call him in the middle of the night he was the one to usually pretend that he hadn’t been asleep and he would reply with such warmth. But nowadays, their conversations have been rather short and Minhyuk never seemed interested anymore.

“Mmm.. Do you mind if we just stay on the phone? We don’t have to talk. I just want to stay on, as if you were actually here with me.” Myungeun requests sheepishly, worried he would say no. 

“Sure, Myungeunnie…” He answer groggily.

“Thank you, oppa.” 

Myungeun purses her lips and glances up at her rearview mirror, then checking her other side view mirror. The silence from the other line was deafening. The silence made Myungeun’s thoughts linger as she continued to drive home. They had been dating for nearly two years. Even though Minhyuk had been gone for a good part of the time due to his busy tour schedule outside of the country, they still made it work. They would video chat whenever he was free. He’d share all his stories from what he did that day or how the concert went. He’d share how he messed up a part of the choreography in one of the songs and laugh about it. He’d share her endless pictures of all the food he ate. He had shared something with her daily that she never had the time to miss him. 

But whenever he was home, the two of them would quietly date. They were able to remain under the radar after all this time because Minhyuk was good at picking spots that he knew they could stay concealed or they only went on dates during the late night hours. But this year, even with Minhyuk remaining home for the majority of the year instead of going on tour because of the current pandemic, Myungeun had seen him less than the previous year. 

It was a bit more difficult to  _ not  _ get caught because now everyone was watching idols like a hawk to see if they would mess up and break all the new social distancing measures in place. The two of them had agreed that it would be okay if they didn’t meet everyday, but to at least call. Even if Minhyuk was closer, Myungeun felt like they were farther than ever. Minhyuk stopped telling her about his schedules, he stopped randomly sharing with her something that reminded him of her while he was out, and he stopped calling her every day to see how she was doing okay. 

About 45 minutes later, she finally pulls up into the parking garage of her apartment complex. After finding her spot, she sits there quietly listening to the even breathing coming from the speakers of her car. She let it resonate in the small space and it made Myungeun start to cry. The two of them used to spend nights together in her apartment and she used to stay up later than him just so she could listen to him breathing as he slept. In this moment, this is what it felt like to her, but it was far from reality. She covers her mouth and holds back any sobs that were threatening to escape from her lips. She rests her forehead on her steering wheel and she lets her tears fall. She continues to cry, thinking again about how much she misses Minhyuk. Thinking about how she wishes that he would just reach out from the phone and wrap his arms around her, reassuring that everything would be okay between the two of them. After her moment of crying, she sits up straight and glances at the bright screen from the small monitor. 

She sniffles quietly and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. “I made it home safely,” she whispers, “good night, Minhyuk oppa,” she adds. “I love you…” She finishes off before hanging up the phone call.

Myungeun reaches over to grab her bag and towel, then exits her car. She walks slowly through the parking garage to the elevator and stands there quietly waiting for it to arrive on her level. When it dings and the doors slide in, Myungeun drags her feet forward into the small space. Turning around, she watches the doors slide close and she listens to the whirring sound of the elevator ascending up to her floor. 

Standing there, she recalls the first time Minhyuk came to her apartment. Myungeun was so nervous as it was ascending that she had to stick her hands into her pockets to hide how much they were shaking. She had spent the whole day cleaning and cooking just so she could impress Minhyuk. She wanted her place to be spotless and she wanted her food to be perfect. She remembers how he chuckled and it caused her to jump in her spot and he held out his hand for her. Myungeun glanced at his hand and she slowly slid her left hand out of her pocket and moved it into his hand. 

“You don’t have to be nervous, Myungeun-ah. It’ll be okay..” Minhyuk reassured her as he rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand. 

Myungeun remembers how hot her face had gotten from the small feeling of his thumb brushing against her skin. It didn’t help her unwind, it only made her more nervous. But she remembers how that night ended. The two of them cuddled together on the couch and she had convinced him to watch the first  _ Toy Story  _ movie with her. After that, she made him choose what to watch next and he ended up choosing a drama that he enjoyed that she hadn’t watched yet. However, two episodes in, the two of them had passed out. Myungeun woke up in his arms the next morning and ever since that night the two of them spent more nights together in her apartment. 

When the elevator stops on her floor, Myungeun stares out at the empty hallway. She didn’t want to get off quite yet. She presses the button to close the doors again then presses the button for the rooftop. As the elevator ascends once more, Myungeun waits. When it arrives at the top level, she walks out and lugs her bag on her shoulder and pushes forward on the door with a lot of force to get it open. When the air blows toward her, it nearly knocks the breath out of her. 

She walks forward and soaks in the cold evening. She listens closely to the noise of the city even though it is past two in the morning. She walks up to the ledge of the building and carefully sits down. Crossing her legs, she stares out at the sea of lights. She allows herself to clear her mind, to rid herself of any negative thoughts. She closes her eyes and breathes evenly for a full minute. When she’s done, she slowly opens her eyes. 

“Maybe, it’d be for the better,” she suddenly says out loud. 

Myungeun reaches into her bag for her phone and unlocks it with her thumb. Her eyes search the screen for the messaging app. She clicks on it then clicks on the third conversation down. She stares at the last message received. “I don’t know, Myungeun. My schedule is pretty packed right now..”

A frown forms on her lips. She had asked him what his plans for his birthday was, if he was going to be able to have some free time so the two of them could spend it together. But that was his response and it broke her heart. She was hoping that if he was going to be able to free up time that she would be able plan a small celebration. But with that response she didn’t bother to plan anything. 

Myungeun taps the edge of her phone as she tries to think of how she is going to word her next message. 

“We need to talk..” 

She shakes her head and deletes that line. 

“If you’re free tomorrow night, can we meet…” 

Myungeun sighs and deletes that line as well. If she puts “If” he would choose not to come so then he could do just that, use the excuse that he was busy to avoid coming. 

“Let’s meet at our usual spot tomorrow night.”

She quickly erases the tomorrow and changes it to  _ tonight _ after she realizes that by the time he reads the message in the morning, he may think tomorrow instead of tonight like she was thinking.

“Let’s meet at our usual spot tonight.”

Myungeun hesitates to press send. She stares at that single line of words for a few more seconds before she looks away from the screen and her thumb presses the send button. She glances down at the screen and sees that it sent, then she quickly presses the power button to turn off her screen. 

Tossing her phone back into her bag, she spends a half hour on the rooftop to herself, imagining different scenarios on how tonight could turn out to be. When she can’t think anymore, she shoulders her bag and walks back into the building then takes the elevator down to her apartment to finally get ready for bed then sleep. 

The next morning, Myungeun wakes up before her alarm. She glances at the time and groans quietly. “I only got five hours of sleep,” she mutters to herself as she pulls the blanket over her head. But she quickly remembers the message that she had sent to Minhyuk just hours before, pushing the blanket back down. 

She reaches for her phone on her bedside table and scrolls through her notifications. When she finally sees the response from Minhyuk: “22:00?”

Myungeun sighs and clicks on it to bring her to their conversation. “Maybe 23:00. I’m not too sure how long practice is going to run.” She sends her text. 

She stares at her screen. The message is read within seconds and she stares at the bubble on the left indicating he is typing. She awaits his answer eagerly. 

“Mm, I’ll be there.” 

Myungeun drops her arm down to the side and her phone slips out of her fingers. Her other arm drapes over her eyes and she sighs.

She tears up, thinking about the dialogue she was planning in her head before she went to bed. But she whimpers quietly and doesn't want to think about it any further because it breaks her heart. She isn't sure she's ready to let Minhyuk go, but she knows it’s for the best. 

Myungeun slowly sits up at the edge of her bed, running a hand through her hair. She glances at her bedside table, a picture of her and Minhyuk together sits on the surface. She reaches for it and rubs her finger against the thin glass over his face. “When did that smile that appeared when you looked at me disappear?” She questions, tears slipping down onto the glass. She sniffs softly then places the picture frame back on the table, this time picture faced down. 

She looks around her bedroom, looking for any signs or objects that Minhyuk might have left behind that she would want to get rid of. But she sighs and just slips on her house slippers before standing up to leave her bedroom to get ready for the day. 

\---

Myungeun pushes open the door of the practice room and everyone’s heads turn in her direction. “You’re late,” Baby Soul points out the obvious. 

“I’m sorry,” she says as she walks across the back of the room to place her bag down on the bench. 

“Everything okay?” Jiae chimes in. 

She shrugs her shoulders and walks towards them. “Couldn’t sleep last night and then I woke up pretty late,” she lies. She woke up on time, but she ended up sitting under the shower crying because she was too busy thinking about ending her relationship. 

“Your eyes are puffy,” Yein points out. 

Myungeun’s eyes suddenly meets Mijoo’s. Her best friend looks at her knowingly. The younger knew she couldn’t hide anything from Mijoo. 

“I ate ramen late last night. That’s why I couldn’t sleep,” Myungeun lies once more.

“Well, since you’re late. You’re going to have to do a few laps around the practice room before you get to join us.” Baby Soul tells her, not caring about any of her excuses. 

Myungeun sighs then nods, accepting her punishment. Her members stand up and Myungeun starts to stretch her legs. 

Soon after, when the others resume their practice, Myungeun starts her light jog around the room. While she’s jogging, her mind lingers. She keeps trying to think of ways to end it with Minhyuk, but her mind ends up drifting to him pulling her into his arms and telling her that he will fight for their relationship. Myungeun ends up tearing up, missing his embrace and his warmth that consumed her when he held her in his arms. Her tears end up blurring her vision and she doesn’t see the edge of the speaker that she trips forward. 

Myungeun falls onto the floor hard and she just lays there on the floor crying. Everyone else in the room rushes towards her and asks her if she is all right. She just ignores them and ends up sobbing. Mijoo pushes through and whispers to Myungeun to get up. Mijoo places her hands under Myungeun’s arm and starts to gently pull her up. 

Keeping her head down, Myungeun starts to stand up. Mijoo wraps an arm around Myungeun’s back and tells the others to go back to practice. The two of them walk out of the practice room, the younger limping a little and having a hard time to catch her breath from her sobbing. When they are outside in the hall, Mijoo looks around and sighs. “Come on, let’s go into a vocal room.. Does it hurt to walk?” Mijoo asks her. 

Myungeun shakes her head. 

Mijoo then leads her to a vacant vocal room, pulling open the door and leading Myungeun inside of the small space. The older quickly moves to pull out a seat and Myungeun sits down slowly. 

“What’s going on?” Mijoo asks her friend.

Myungeun keeps her head down to conceal her tears and stays quiet. The two girls let the silent linger between them.

“I--” Myungeun’s voice cracks then she clears her throat. “I’m going to b-break up with M-Minhyuk tonight,” she tells her 

The silence returns and Myungeun wipes her eyes with the palms of her hands. 

“We have a concert tomorrow and you just fell down and you’re going to break up with your boyfriend at the end of the day. Are you going to be able to perform tomorrow?” Mijoo asks in concern. 

“It’s a show for a reason. I know how to put up an act,” Myungeun answers blankly. “Plus, makeup will help hide my puffy eyes, it’ll be okay.”

“But seriously speaking are you hurt anywhere?”

“My knees hurt, but I didn’t fall too hard. At least I don’t feel like I did. I’ll probably feel it tomorrow.”

“Will you be able to dance?”

“I don’t know, Mijoo  _ eonnie.  _ I don’t even know if I’m able to function right now.”

“Why did you choose to break up with Minhyuk tonight anyways?”

“They always say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but the distance that has grown between Minhyuk and I only made my heart hurt. I want to free my heart from its pain.. If I don’t do it now, I’m never going to do it. I’ll grow comfortable with the distance and accept that he and I are together, but not really. Might as well cut the rope that I’m desperately hanging onto.” Myungeun explains, her words leaving her mouth hastily.

“Okay, okay…” Mijoo pats Myungeun’s shoulder. “Take your time in here, okay? Rejoin us when you’re ready. Do you want ice for your knees?”

Myungeun shrugs her shoulders. “I’ll be fine.”

Mijoo pushes herself off the wall and walks out of the room, leaving Myungeun to sit in her own silence. 

\---

At the end of practice, Mijoo stops Myungeun in her tracks. “Give me your keys. I’ll drive you.. You won’t be in the right state of mind afterwards.”

Myungeun searches her friend’s face. “But I saw--”

“Doesn’t matter,” Mijoo interrupts her. “I’ll even stay the night tonight, too, then I’ll drive us to the company building tomorrow morning.”

“Are you positive?”

“Myungeun-ah. Of course I am. Let’s go. I’m here for you.” Mijoo holds out her hand. 

Myungeun pulls out her keys from the side pocket of her bag then places it into the palm of Mijoo’s hand. 

The older girl turns on her heels and walks forward. Myungeun reluctantly follows behind her, still hesitating about going. 

The two of them get down to the parking garage and Myungeun stays outside of the car while Mijoo gets into the driver seat. Her hand rests on the door handle and she stares downward. The car turns on and the window rolls down. “Myungeun-ah, you need to get in.”

Myungeun slowly looks up. “What if I don’t want to do this now? What if he isn’t there? It’s already 15 minutes past 11. We agreed to meet at 11.”

“You’ll never know until we get there. Get in.”

Myungeun inhales deeply then pulls the handle to get into the passenger seat, Mijoo pulling out of the garage soon after.

\---

_ 23:43 _ Myungeun arrives a little later than their specified time this morning. She rushes to their usual spot under a walking bridge adjacent to a quiet street. When she sees a figure under the bridge, she slows her footsteps and cautiously approaches the secluded area. When she gets close enough, she can make out the figure to be Minhyuk’s. He has his hands in his jacket pockets and his head facing down looking down at his foot that is sweeping back and forth along the asphalt. 

“Minhyuk oppa…” Myungeun says quietly when he looks up to see who the approaching footsteps belonged to. 

She offers him a small smile and waves a hand sheepishly at him. “Hi.. I’m sorry I’m late. Practice got out a little later than expected,” she explains to him. 

Minhyuk shakes his head. “It’s fine. I understand.”

Myungeun walks up beside him and glances at his face. “How was your day today?” Myungeun casually asks him. 

“Busy, nothing new,” he answers vaguely. “Yours?” 

She shrugs her shoulders and looks down at her feet. “It could have been better, but at least it’s almost over, right?” She chuckles softly. 

“I suppose so…”

Myungeun lets the silence linger between them. When she is about to speak, Minhyuk breaks the silence. “Why’d you want to meet tonight?” 

Straightening up her back, she turns her body to face him. “I...wanted to see you,” she tells him, “it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. I was actually surprised when I saw that you agreed to meet with me when I saw the notification this morning.” She says as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“You cut your hair short again. It was long when you were promoting your latest song,” Minhyuk points out suddenly. “Your short hair has always been my favorite look on you,” he tells her with a small smile as he takes a step forward and brushes a hand down from the top of her head. 

Myungeun feels her heart rate pick up in her chest from the small act of intimacy that she had been missing all these weeks. A blush forms on her cheeks and she smiles a little. “Ah, yeah. I cut it soon after promotions were over. I don’t like my hair when it’s long.”

Minhyuk chuckles. “I know you don’t..”

She bites the inside of her lip and her eyes search his face, desperate for him to pull her into a tight embrace and tell her he loves her. If he did that within the next moment, she would ditch the idea of breaking up with him. But when his hand drops from her head and he glances away, she moves her arms behind her back. She clears her throat and looks at him. “I, uh. I also had something I wanted to talk to you about tonight,” she tells him truthfully. 

Minhyuk looks back at her face curiously. “And what’s that?” 

Myungeun inhales deeply, keeping her eyes on his face before she speaks.

“I’m sure you’ve felt it, too, but we’ve grown distant with each other since the beginning of the year. With the both of us having busier schedules it has been difficult to meet with each other. Even though you didn’t tour this year, we rarely had the opportunity to see each other. Which resulted in us growing apart..” She fists the side of her jacket to help ease her nerves. “It wasn’t until recently I really started to notice how distant we’ve been. Our conversations don’t last long anymore and what we had a year ago isn’t present now.” Myungeun adds. 

Myungeun watches as Minhyuk’s expression changes, his brows raising and the corner of his lips twitching down into a small frown. “Myungeun, what are you talking about?” 

She chuckles sadly. “You haven’t noticed? We rarely talk these days. I haven’t seen you in person in nearly three weeks. The last time we saw each other, it was so short. We met for coffee, but then you had to leave because of your schedules. We didn’t even talk! You stared at your phone. I stared out the window. We probably looked like we were on our first date for how awkward it was,” she points out to him. 

“But we’ve just been so busy, Myungeun-ah,” Minhyuk tells her. “The stress of still working when we are in the middle of a pandemic is also affecting everything.”

“You can’t use that excuse, Minhyuk oppa.. When you were touring last year, we talked almost every day. You’re home here in Korea and we talk only twice a week. It’s harder to get in contact with you when you’re home than it was when you were overseas!” Myungeun tells him, her voice cracking a little as she starts to tear up. “I miss you more this year than I did last year!” 

Minhyuk steps forward and reaches out a hand for hers, but she doesn’t offer her hand for him. “Myungeunnie…” His eyes are searching her face, his hand still up for her to take. 

Myungeun’s eyes blur with tears and she blinks them away and shakes her head. “I…” She starts, but has to pause to take a deep breath. “I think we should break up.” 

Minhyuk blinks, in shock. “Myungeunnie… We can try to fix this.” He closes the gap between them and grabs her into a hug. 

A sob escapes Myungeun’s lips and she shakes her head, the embrace moments too late. She pulls herself out of his arms and keeps her head down. “I’ve been trying to keep this relationship going, but you don’t give me anything to work with. Whenever I ask you a question your answers are always short and vague. You don’t follow up with anything else. You just stay quiet and when the silence gets uncomfortable, I tell you I have something to do just so we can hang up. The distance between us is too vast now to try and fix our relationship.”

She raises a hand to wipe away her tears. “I’ll always love you. But it’d be best if we go our separate ways. So we can focus on ourselves and our careers.” 

“If that is what you believe is best for us, then… I guess I will just have to trust you…” Minhyuk sighs, running a frustrated hand through his hair. 

Myungeun nods, heartbroken. He didn't try to fight to change her mind about this break up and accepted it so easily. But she realizes it is for the best. 

She sticks her hand in her pocket and takes out a small box that contains a bracelet with a pendant engraved with a picture of his dog Dambi that had passed away the year before. “I..want you to have this. It’s your birthday gift. I bought it months in advance and I don’t want it to go to waste,” Myungeun steps forward a little and Minhyuk takes it in his hand. 

“You don’t have to open it here. You can open later or something. Throw it out if you don't want to feel any guilt.." Myungeun tells him, dropping her hand down to her side. 

"I'm not going to throw it out.. Thank you for this.." Minhyuk glances at the small box then back at Myungeun. “So this is it?” He asks. 

Myungeun shrugs her shoulders, “I guess so..”

Minhyuk opens his arms. “Can I get one last hug?” He asks her. 

Her bottom lip quivers and she nods once. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her petite body. She slowly brings her arms around his back and he squeezes her gently. Myungeun starts to cry again and out of habit she buries her face into his chest. Minhyuk buries his face into the top of her head and whispers, “I’m sorry this is how it turned out to be. Thank you for the last two years. I wish nothing but the best for you from here on out.” He places a small kiss on her forehead.

Myungeun cannot control her sobs and she has to break away from his embrace once more. “Mm. Thank you for all the memories.. For everything.. I wish for you to be happy and don’t overwork yourself for your upcoming comeback. I’ll be cheering you on,” she says, her voice quivering as she speaks. 

Minhyuk looks at her sadly, Myungeun catching a glisten from his eyes. "Can I at least walk you back to your car?" He offers. 

Myungeun thinks about it for a brief second, then nods.

He motions for her to walk ahead of him, so she turns around and walks back in the direction she came from. She listens to his footsteps behind her as she feels more tears prick at her eyes. She sniffles and wipes under her eyes. When they reach her car, she places her hand on the handle of the passenger door. 

"Who's in the car?" Minhyuk asks her. 

Myungeun glances over her shoulder. "Mijoo  _ eonnie _ ," she answers him. 

"Oh, okay. Well, this is goodbye, huh?" Minhyuk gazes at her, tears sliding down his cheeks. 

"It seems like it.."

Minhyuk nods slowly. "Goodbye, Park Myungeun. I guess I'll see you around."

"Goodbye, Lee Minhyuk.." She smiles sadly.

She opens the car door and waves her free hand at him.

He raises one of his hands and Myungeun gets into the car and closes the door. 

Mijoo turns on the car and pulls away. "It's over?"

"Yeah."

Myungeun glances in the side view mirror, Minhyuk watching the car drive off.

“You’ll get through this. I’ll be by your side,” Mijoo reassures her. 

“Yeah.”

Myungeun pulls her knees up to her chest and watches as the distance grows between her and Minhyuk. She sighs and looks away when he becomes out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it rather ironic that I had more motivation to write this compared to my ongoing fic. However, when I started writing, I couldn't stop. I'm not lying when I said that I started writing this while I was waiting for Lovelyz's ontact concert to start. I started at 8pm and by 12am I wrote about 3k words. Last night, I didn't really write due to the fact I was stupid exhausted from sleeping at 230 and waking up at 530 in order to take on an eight-hour shift lol.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing it. Let me know if the angst was enough or not. Maybe one day I'll write something even more angsty with Myungeun and Minhyuk. They're kind of my favorite otp to write, aside from kihyuk. Okay, bye~
> 
> Until next time!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
